The Break-Up Team
by JustADumbRabbit
Summary: A group of teenagers make money for college by getting hired to break people up. Co-Written with Miss Morgan!


_**A/N Hi everyone! This is our new story about some characters from KND and our some OCs. I hope you all I like it! **_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own KND! **_

"_Buddy, you still have feelings for April." Kami muttered. Her eyes filled with tears that she tried to blink away, but one fell anyways. He watched as it dripped down her face. She didn't want to acknowledge that she was crying. _

_Buddy couldn't defend himself. His feelings for April were still very much alive and he couldn't lie to Kami anymore. Although he really likes her, she is still second to April and most likely will always be. _

_He started dating her when he found out April was dating Fernando. He figured that since Kami was so much like April that it would help him forget about her, but he didn't think Kami would fall for him. It's Kami! "Kami…" _

"_I can't be second choice anymore. I'm not like that." She choked. "At first, I figured I had enough love for the both of us. As long as I loved you, you wouldn't leave, but I'm setting myself up for heartbreak because… As soon as my brother and April break up, if they do, you'll go running back to her. I can't let that happen. I can't be the girl everyone feels bad for." She cracked a sad smile and chuckled to herself. "That's why I'm breaking up with you. It's only fair this way."_

_Buddy shook his head. "They'll go away." He said unsure of how his heart will feel with her gone._

"_I highly doubt that, but if they do, come find me. I won't promise that I'll be available or if I'll still feel the same way." Kami told him, finally wiping her wet cheek. _

_Buddy smiled. "I wouldn't want you to wait."_

"_Good."_

"_So, friends?" He asked, holding his hand out. _

_She laughed. "No, I can't do that." She said, suddenly switching moods. "I have to go." And there she went. _

_Buddy felt horrible, but he knew this was the right thing to do. He still had feelings for April and he needed to either get rid of them or break her and Fernando up. The later sounded better to him. _

~KND~

The break-up team consists of five people. Kami Drilovsky was the leader and the person who started it. After her breakup with Ruburd Utsukushii, she realized how hard it was to actually break up with someone. It would've been so much easier for someone else to do it for her.

Next, Fanny Fulbright joined. She enjoyed seeing the dumped (which was mostly men) cry.

Abby Lincoln and Hoagie Gilligan came after her. Abby originally liked the idea of helping someone get out of a bad relationship. Hoagie just follows Abby where ever she goes.

Lastly, Ace joined the team. Kami asked him to join because he was a known ladies' man and could easily get a girl to break up with a guy who wanted to break up, but didn't want to be the one who did it. Guys like that are branded jerks, even if the girl is completely crazy.

With her dad's permission, Kami turned the shed in her backyard into an office. That usually only took phone calls, but sometimes people would come. The shed had just enough room for five small desks, a mini fridge, a small couch, and she got her dad to put a heater and AC in there. It was the perfect little office. They have been in business for a whole year.

~KND~

Kami was busy in her office (which was just a small desk in her shed) when someone knocked. It was late so she figured it had to be Fanny. She always left something behind. "Did you leave your key again?" She asked, unlocking the door and peering out. However, it wasn't Fanny. "Buddy, what are you doing here?" She growled. The last person she wanted to see was him. After their break up, they never did regain friend status.

"I want to hire you." He said, stepping into the 'office.'

Kami laughed. "I'm not breaking up my best friend and my brother for you." Even now, she could still read him like a book. "Ask Fanny. She has no soul."

Shaking his head, Buddy reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of hundreds. "I need you to do it. It'll be easy."

"I can't do it." She said again, still looking at the money. "Just go home, Buddy."

"Look, Kami, I need this and you need the money. I know you've wanted to go to Oxford College and let's face it. Your family is too poor to pay for that."

"I can get a scholarship. Besides, I haven't even got accepted." She shrugged.

"Kami, what if you do? You'll have to deny." Buddy stated.

"Go home." She said once again.

Buddy stuffed the money back into his pocket and slowly stated to the door. "Just think about it."

"I won't." She said, firmly standing her ground. "I will not destroy the happiness of the most important people in my life."

Without saying another word, Buddy stormed out.

It doesn't matter how much Kami still likes Buddy. She would not break them up.

~KND~

Once again, Fanny forgot the keys to her house at the office and since her parents were working late and her younger brothers stayed at their grandparent's house on Thursday nights. This meant that she had to go all the way back to Kami's house which was really just a block away, but Fanny still didn't want to make the trip.

"Kami is gonna to be so mad." She puffed, putting her green hood back over her frizzy red hair. "This is the third time the past two weeks. She's probably already cozy at home." She thought as she made the journey back. The late, crisp autumn air cooling her cheeks and the light of the moon guiding her way.

She loved being a part of the Break-Up Team. Mainly because she got to see all those stupid boys get dumped. But it took up the majority of her time. She wasn't home to take care of her brothers (which was mostly a good thing, but sometimes it would be nice to spend some time with them. And sometimes, Fanny thought, it would be nice to have a boyfriend.

When she finally reached the Drilovsky's house, she knocked on the door and waited. Finally the worst person that could answer the door did.

"Forget your key again?" Patton, Kami's twin brother, smirked, crossing his arms and leaning on the door frame.

"Can you just go get Kami?" She huffed. "I'm in a hurry."

Patton just rolled his eyes. "She hasn't come in yet." Was all her said before closing the door in her face.

"Boy." She muttered as she unlatched the back fence. Carefully stepping over the mud puddle that was always present, she made her way to the little blue shed, but as she reached it, she heard voices inside.

"I'm not breaking up my best friend and my brother for you." A female voice cried. Fanny noted that was Kami. "Ask Fanny. She has no soul." At first, she was a little offended, but then heard the slight laughter in Kami's voice.

"I need you to do it. It'll be easier that way." A male voice said. Fanny couldn't figure out who it was.

Kami mumbled something she didn't catch, but the male's voice was at the point of a harsh whisper. "Look, Kami, I need this and you need the money. I know you've wanted to go to Oxford College and let's face it. Your family is too poor to pay for that."

Fanny as about to barge in when she heard the door knob twist and a blue Nike Air Zoom Kobe 1 Chicago clad foot stepped out. She recognized it instantly. That shoe use to always be propped up on Kami's coffee table when Fanny would come over.

"I will not destroy the happiness of the most important people in my life." Kami said.

Fanny smiled and then ducked behind a bush while Buddy stormed out. She then stood up and waited a few minutes for Kami to come out. She never did. "Kami, I left ma key!" She called, walking into the office.

"Of course!" She faked a smile and handed the keys over to her. "Want me to take you home?" Kami offered, but Fanny knew she didn't want to.

"I'll be alright. Thanks though." Fanny gave her a smile, showing her that she heard everything, but she understands that it wasn't worth talking about.

"Be careful." Kami said. "I'll walk you to the end of the road."


End file.
